


Waiting

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [63]
Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - All Media Types, Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, LGBTQ Themes, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Inviting Carrie over to study for their exam can't solve every problem, but Sue thinks she's willing to try anything for a shot at forgiveness.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of this remake and also the original! They both have their merits for me! Anyway have a g8 rest of your day everybody it's almost springgggggg and comments/thoughts are very much deeply appreciated!

 

063\. Waiting

*

"How are you feeling?"

Sue bumps open the door and holds it, letting a meek, wide-eyed Carrie inside first. Her parents weren't gonna be home until late. Better for them.

Carrie's arms tighten around her stack of books instinctively. " _Still hurts_ ," she mumbles.

Getting her period for the first time — oh boy, Sue had been eleven and cried about it for the whole night, throwing a temper tantrum to her mom and breaking her rainbow, unicorn-shaped music box. It just wasn't fair that she couldn't stay a kid.

And it wasn't _fair_ what her now ex-bff Chris did in the bathroom, when Carrie had been scared half to death.

What _Sue_ did, along with the other girls.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that for a couple more days." Sue tries to grasp Carrie's shoulder reassuringly, backing up when the other girl startles in place, eyes becoming wider. Sue offers a friendly, little smile. "Wanna go upstairs, Carrie?"

Inviting her over to study for their exam can't solve _every_ problem, but Sue thinks she's willing to try anything for a shot at _forgiveness_.

Carrie's face reddens, and she nods slowly.

Up in her third-story, off white bedroom, Sue ignores the red and slim-fit prom dress hanging out of her closet, pushing aside her gauzy, ivory canopy and the fashion magazines from her quilt.

Sue gets her a glass of water and a bag of salty, garlic-flavored chips and a small, ripely peeled tangerine on a paper plate, watching as the other girl doesn't touch a damn thing to eat for herself, rubbing her stomach and wincing occasionally.

"If you keep thinking about it, the pain will keep bothering you," Sue tells her, not trying to be mean or bossy about it, but getting frustrated by the watery, _pathetic_ look in Carrie's stare.

The next thing Sue decides is to grab from the kitchen is pink-tinted saran wrap. She would never tell Tommy, but she went down on a girl who transferred to Colorado during their freshman year. They were both pretty drunk and horny after the pep rally, and Sue found herself crawling down the other girl's body, nuzzling her face between her pale, lightly freckled thighs, _breathing_ her in.

From there, Sue doesn't remember much, except _all_ of the gross, sticky fluid on her face and Tammy howling out her _mind-blowing_ orgasm.

Carrie doesn't change from her sheepish, quiet demeanor, wiggling out of her overalls, but seems a little less reluctant after Sue explains what she's doing. She asks if the other girl was comfortable on her back, spreading a thin, pink layer against the entrance of Carrie's vagina, then doubling it.

There's not as much strawberry blonde hair between her legs, and a oozing of dark blood trickles out when Sue bumps her nose against her.

" _Shit_ , I'm sorry," she giggles out, finding herself _nervous_ of all things. Carrie's scent to her is a mix of the blood and a musky, sweet aroma. It's not bad, but it's not the most pleasant experience.

Sue presses her lips directly over the hood of Carrie's fleshy, enlarging clitoris, licking to get underneath, suckling in a awkward rhythm.

Grateful for putting a towel underneath Carrie's naked, squirming buttocks, when Sue discovers the large, clustering pool of menstrual blood later. Carrie doesn't shriek or moan, or pull Sue's hair violently — she's _quiet_ as usual, biting her lip.

But there's no mistaking the _awe_ left on her face.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
